1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trailer for use in moving home furnishings and an automobile which is capable of being effectively and safely towed by a lightweight truck such as a pickup truck. The trailer is especially useful when an individual or family is moving from one location to another and includes a large interior storage space for various home furnishings and the like and an exterior storage space to receive an automobile on an upwardly facing, inclined surface at the rear of the trailer. The interior space includes access doors and the inclined surface is recessed below the top wall of the trailer and provided with tiedowns to securely anchor an automobile in position thereon with ramps being provided to enable the automobile to be driven on to the inclined surface. Storage is provided for the ramps which are also used to facilitate loading and unloading of home furnishings in relation to the interior storage space. The front of the trailer is provided with an upwardly stepped bottom area defining generally a gooseneck structure having a hitch connected to a pedestal mounted in the load bed of a pickup truck or the hitch on the trailer may have a depending structure engaged with a hitch structure mounted in the load bed of the pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When moving from one location to another, individuals and families frequently engage the services of professional movers who pack home furnishings, load them onto a van-type trailer or truck and unload the items at the destination. In other instances, a rental truck or trailer is acquired and the home furnishings are placed in an interior storage space and conveyed to a new location. However, present day automobiles which are frequently smaller and provided with minimum horsepower are not capable of towing the trailer which usually results in the automobile being separately driven to the new location or towed behind a truck. The conventional practice in moving home furnishings and automobiles does not incorporate the use of a trailer constructed specifically to receive home furnishings in an interior storage space and an automobile on an exterior supporting surface or storage space as disclosed in this invention.